Ikuto and Alice
by pikapower555
Summary: Shugo Chara story. Ikuto comes to Japan and finds Alice, A long lost friend. What will happen between them? rated Teen for Ikuto (just in case)
1. Prologue

**Pikapower: My first story so hope it goes good! **

When I was a young girl my family and I lived all over England. Sometimes I would meet someone and run into them again after we moved since lots of people always switch countries whenever they feel like it. My family was, and still is very strict and only lets me wander outside of school and church on Sundays so I always treasured my time. In Europe there are a lot of street markets and I loved them. I would go and listen to street performers and look with armament at the little trinkets that merchants sold. One day I saw a small crowd around this boy that was probably close to my age. This boy looked odd; he had dark blue hair and played the violin. He seemed calm and at peace but also stressed. Was he homeless? No, as soon as I looked at his violin which I could tell was very good quality I knew that he couldn't have been poor but then, why was he a street performer instead of performing in a church or something? I patiently waited for him to finish and as soon as he did I ran up to him.

"Hey I thought that you did really well."

He glanced over at me and I thought I heard a mumbled thanks.

"You're not from around here are you?" I smiled trying hard to be nice. "My name is Alice, what's yours"

"Ikuto" he mumbled.

"Well nice to meet you Ikuto."

"Please leave me alone"

"Eh? Come on I can't be that annoying!" I never really had any friends since we were always moving from place to place. "Well, I'm gonna make sure we become friends so each Sunday I'm going to come here and watch you perform Okay?"

"That's pointless; I'll be leaving as soon as I can anyways"

"I guess that you won't have to put up with me that long then."

After I finished I looked up and saw the sun starting to set which met that I would have to go home. I looked over to say bye to Ikuto but he had disappeared so I started to walk home.

Over the next three months I saw Ikuto at least once a week and before long he begin to get accustomed to seeing me and actually waited for me near my house. I eventually made a deal with him that since he was better at everything that one day would beat him and we each kept a note to remember it. I'll admit that I even considered us best friends at that point. But then my family decided that we would leave the next week and they decided that we would leave the continent and go all the way to Japan. Normally I would have been perfectly fine with this but this was my first time making a friend and now I would have to leave him. My family took me out of classes for a few days so I could prepare for leaving. As soon as I could I ran out to the market to go find Ikuto.

He was pretty easy to find, all I had to do was listen for the soft violin music and follow its trail. Like normal I had to wait for his performance to end and I remembered a few months into the past when I first met Ikuto and it took all I had not to cry as he finished because I knew that this was the last time I would ever hear him play. I didn't notice that everybody around me left until he came up to me and pulled me to the side.

"Alice, is something wrong?"

"Ikuto… This week… This week will be my last week here" I sobbed. "We will be moving to Japan and my family wants to settle there permanently."

"I'm sorry Alice…" He said quietly

I wanted to be brave in front of Ikuto who even though he was my age he was very mature. He surprised me by hugging me, which he had never done. It wasn't a long hug or anything just one to give me the strength that I needed.

"Well look at the bright side" he said with a smile. "I'm from Japan so maybe I will go back and see you again"

After a couple days my family and I left for Japan and even though I hoped to see Ikuto again, even just once, I felt that I would never see him again.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

As the airplane that carried Alice flew off I felt tears nearly forming.

"Good riddance, she was always annoying"

"Then why do you look so sad?" Tsukasa replied as he came out from the trees. I've been with him for almost a year now but he always manages to tick me off.

"Shut up. We should have headed to a new town a while ago but she distracted me." I looked at the paper that she gave me a while ago to remind me of our deal."

"Yes your right but I think that it was a good experience and maybe you two will meet again."

"Whatever."

**Pikapower555: hope you enjoyed it! I will post more chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pikapower555: Yay 2 follows!**

Chapter 1

"Alice will you help me with this?"

I open my eyes and look down from the tree to see a blonde boy that is a grade younger than me. Tadase is popular with all the ladies well, except me of course. He's been trying to get me to go out him since junior high. I haven't ever had a crush on a guy and I try to avoid most people.

"Why don't you find someone else to help you cause I'm a bit busy right now."

"Busy with what? All you're doing is sleeping in a tree and all I need help with is this little bit of homework!"

Lin my guardian character yawned and her tail twitched. Lin is a white cat who is sweet as can be but unless you get on her bad side.

"What do you want- nya?"

"Why do you always do this?" Tadase whined as he tried to pull one of his sparkle moves.

"Not gonna work on me." I hollered at him as I turned around.

"Fine, I'll see you later then."

Surprisingly he finally left me alone and so I jumped off the tree and headed to school.

As soon as I got there I saw the girls swarming around the office all the while whispering among themselves so I decided to have a closer look.

"Hey did you see the new kid? He is so hot!"

"I saw him walking to school and he looks so amazing!"

I quickly walked past after hearing a few different conversations. It was just the same old junk that they always talk about whenever we get a new guy at our school. Naghiko saw me and waved, so I walked over to him. He was my only friend and we were always there for each other.

"Jeez those girls are always so annoying." Naghiko shook his head "I don't think they will ever calm down."

"I agree, why can't they just stop being so nosy and not clog up the hall?"

Just then the bell rang so we all hurried to our classes. Since I'm a Junior I opted to take an open class where we try a mixture of everything. There is only one other girl in the class but she never shows up and the boys always keep their distance.

"Excuse me, Alice can you help the new student? He is in this class so I thought you'd be able to help out."

"Sure no problem" I replied trying not to show my anger as the new boy walked in.

"Yo" the voice sounded deep and as soon as I looked up he seemed strikingly familiar. He had blue hair so I immediately knew why I thought that I'd seen him before.

"Come on, we are in the cooking segment right now so we still have to get the ingredients."

"Okay"

He seemed quiet which was fine with me and we quickly got to work and until we were about halfway through did we finally speak.

"So all the girls are obsessed with me and you don't even want to know my name?"

"Oh sorry I guess I skipped introductions, I'm Alice"

"I'm Ikuto."

I gasped and dropped the bowl that I was mixing things in and it clattered to the ground.

"Hey are you okay? Did you cut yourself or something?"

Ikuto? No I must not be thinking straight, I know that it's not a very common name but still it couldn't be the same Ikuto.

"Alice?"

"Sorry I just uhh…I was just spacing out for a second"

"Are you sure? You could always go to the health room."

"No I'm fine"

"Okay"

We worked in silence for the rest of the class and as the bell rang I finally gathered up the courage to ask him if he was the same Ikuto

"Hey excuse me, but by any chance is your full name Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Uh yeah it is. Why do know my full name?"

I was so surprised that I couldn't say anything and just stood there.

"Alice?"

"Oh sorry… You don't remember me do you?" I looked up and he still seemed confused, luckily I had the note from when we were kids in my bag so I dug around and found it. "Here, do you have a note like this?"

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Alice handed me an old note that was crumpled and had tape all over it so I could barely read it.

_I Alice promise to beat Ikuto at something so that I can prove that I can do things too._

I gasped and looked up at her.

"Alice?"

She smiled and nodded

I stared at her for a second before she gave me a big hug. It surprised me but I quickly hugged her back.

"I never thought that I'd see you again, I missed you so much" she said quietly

"I missed you too" I wispred.

**Alice P.O.V**

I finally let go of Ikuto when the bell rang and I hurried to my next class. I felt excited and even throughout all my classes. When the day was finally over I started to walk home just like every other day but decided to take a slightly longer route that goes through a park which has a music festival going on.

As I walked into the park I heard all the sounds that I've heard thousands of times before but I tried to listen to see if I could hear a new band. I heard something new but it wasn't the normal happy and excited sound it was sadder and melancholic.

I started to look for where the music was coming from but after a few minutes of roaming around, the music stopped so I gave up. I decided to go to the place that I always go to draw and just relax. It's right outside where the people play music so it's still in the park. As I walked closer I heard the music start up again and this time I could tell that the music was coming from straight ahead so I started running towards the sound before it would stop.

Even though I was out of breath I held it in, when I walked up to where I could see the musician I saw blue hair…

**Ikuto P.O.V**

The music that I was playing always seemed to take me to a different world and I never wanted to leave but tonight I heard someone coming closer so I decided to end it early.

"Ikuto"

I looked up and saw Alice standing there, right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way home. I come here whenever I can." She replied while looking around

"It's just another place filled with annoying people like you"

"That wasn't very nice you know!" she turned around and looked like she was about to storm off, I guess my insults have gotten better.

"Hey I was just kidding" I slithered up behind her and blew on her neck.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" she squealed

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not" she replied bitterly

I hugged her from behind and rested my head on her shoulder. I never realized that I was so exhausted until then, it was like all my energy just slipped away.

"Are you okay?"

"mm-hmm" I replied lazily

We probably sat there for 10 minutes before she broke the silence.

"Ikuto, it's getting late so I should be heading home."

"Fine" I wined as I let go of her and she started to walk off but stopped suddenly and turned to me questionably.

"Hey Ikuto am I imaging it or do you have a guardian character?"

I had completely forgotten to see if Kairi could see Yoru who had been sitting on my violin case the whole time.

"Yeah, this is Yoru. I guess I forgot to introduce you two. Do you have a guardian character?"

"Yeah this is Lin."

Just then a little white cat popped out.

"Yep that's me-nya!"

"I've never met another cat character –nya."

Kairi giggled "well I should be going, Lin lets go."

**Pikapower555: I will try to post the next chapter within a few days.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Pikapower555: finally finished chapter 2 hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 2

**Alice P.O.V**

It's been nearly 2 months since Ikuto came back and I still get excited whenever I see Ikuto. Today I was especially excited since that morning I woke up with a new egg! I wasn't sure exactly what it would represent but I knew I had to show it to Ikuto. I ran to school so fast that I wasn't paying attention to anything so I completely ignored Tadase who always followed me to school.

"Ikuto come look at this!"

"Sheesh, why are you so loud this early in the morning?" Ikuto complained as he rubbed his temples

"Oh, sorry but look, I got a new egg!"

He immediately snapped out of his tired state and began to bombard me with question

"When did you find it? Do you know what it represents? This is so amazing."

"Yeah"

The egg was light blue with a black heart in the center and three red lines across it.

"I wonder what the reason for a new egg is. It seems out of the blue."

"Yeah I agree. Has anything been going on in your life that might have had this happen?" Ikuto asked

I shook my head. "Not that I can think of"

"Well maybe something will happen but hasn't happened yet or you have to figure something out."

"Yeah maybe."

Just then the bell rang so we had to go to class. Ikuto and I only had a few classes together but we always met up after school. The day went took forever to go by and I was relieved when the last bell rang.

"Hey Alice!"

I looked over to see Naghiko who was out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ikuto…he got into… a fight" He said in between breathes

"Where is he?"

"There" he pointed to the side of the school and I ran off after saying a quick thanks.

By the time I got to them the fight had already ended. Ikuto always won since he has such good reflexes but I still worried over him. I quickly spotted him heading over to the sink to wash up. It was a pain to get over to him since there was such a huge crowd, but, being small has its advantages as I was able to slide past everyone and run over to Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto, I heard there was a fight are you- oh gosh" I looked up at him and saw that he had a bloody nose and a black eye. He almost never came out of fights with anything more than a scratch so this made me worry.

"Ikuto what happened? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Alice, Calm down I'm fine Ok?" He looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I just got a little worse than usual but I'll be fine."

I tightly hugged him. "Why do you always get into fights? Why don't they just leave you alone?"

"I guess they just don't like me."

As we stood there he put his fingers through my hair. "But as long as you like me, I'll be fine."

I let go of him and looked into his eyes and felt something different then I normally did. I noticed that my Heart was racing and my mind felt a tornado went through.

"Hey Alice, Where's your bag at?"

"Crap, I left it in the class room. I'll go get it." I hollered as I ran off.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I needed to get my feelings under control. The truth is; I really liked Alice for a couple weeks now but I know that she really isn't interested into that kind of thing so the only one who knows anything is Yoru.

**Alice P.O.V**

I quickly found my bag and started to walk back to Ikuto. What were these feelings that were going through me? I hit my head with my hand; I had to snap out of it. As I was turning the corner I bumped into some girls which are part of the "Ikuto fan club". I quickly said sorry and began to walk off when one of them grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"Hey Alice"

"Oh hi what's up?" I knew the girls didn't like me so I had to keep my cool.

"What's up? Seriously? We saw you and Ikuto earlier. You know, you two really don't match.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with us; we know what you're up to. You like Ikuto and you're trying to get him to like you back which, I'll tell you now, it won't work. He has so many options that why would he pick you."

I was shocked; if these girls thought that I like Ikuto then does Ikuto think the same thing?

"I think you're just misunderstanding something, I-" I got cut off as one of them slapped me in the face.

"We don't think you should be spending so much time with him so unless you want us to do worse things to you, I would recommend listening to us."

It took all I had in me to not start a fight and just run off. I felt like crying; I knew that they would do worse things to me if they saw me with Ikuto but he was one of my only friends. As I ran out the doors I saw a blur of Ikuto and heard him call my name, he sounded worried but I had to leave him.

**Pikapower555: I would love any kind of feedback so please leave comments!**


	4. Chapter 3

Pikapower555: Sorry for the wait I had Jazz festival at school the past weekend. I do not own Shugo chara or any of the characters except Ai, Alice and Lin

Chapter 3

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Why was Alice running away from the building? She looked upset, I wonder if something happened. I decided to go running after her but I couldn't find her anywhere. With a new egg it's not a good time to be depressed, if that egg were to become an x-egg she would never forgive herself. I have to find her.

**Alice P.O.V**

At first I had no idea where I was running to but before too long I noticed that I was going towards the park. I finally stopped running to catch my breath and started to think about things. _Do I actually have feelings for Ikuto? _I thought about how he was always there for me and whenever my parents fought he would always comfort me. _Yes, I think I do like him._

I had decided that I was going to go and find him so he doesn't worry but right as I started walking I heard a cracking behind me. I whirled around and saw my new egg beginning to hatch.

"Wow it looks so amazing!" whispered Lin excitedly.

"I know, you were the same way."

After a second the egg finally cracked all the way and out popped a guardian character. This one had light blue hair with a black heart clip in her hair and was wearing a bright red dress which was a bit frilly.

"Hello Alice! My name is Ai".

"-nya!" shouted Lin as she tackled Ai and started to spin around.

"So Ai, what do you represent?"

"I'm here because of your feelings about love, more specifically, Ikuto. I would have come sooner but you took forever to figure things out."

_So I do love Ikuto._

"We should go see him, I know he will be happy to see that you finally hatched-nya!" said Lin excitedly as she tackled Ai.

I nodded and begin to lead them back to the school when my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hello?"

"You would not believe what just happened!"

"What?"

"I got this new job on the other side of Japan, I start in a little more than a month! Isn't this wonderful!"

My heart dropped, I would have to leave Ikuto again.

"That's great" I tried so hard to seem excited.

"I know! I have to go now, I'll see you when I get home, bye."

"Bye" I hung up. I felt so angry. _Why does she always do this to me?_ _Just as I finally got a new life and found a great guy we leave. _

"Alice it'll be okay." Said Lin quietly

"How can I be with Ikuto When I'm going to move so soon?" I thought out loud.

"We'll come up with something, 'kay?" Ai said encouragingly.

_No we won't, mom can never be persuaded when she makes a big decision. _

"Why don't we go tell Ikuto-nya?"

"Might as well." I replied sadly

We begin to walk back to the school and I thought about telling Ikuto about my feelings but decided against it. _For all I know he could already have someone he likes._

As we walked up to the school I saw Ikuto talking to one of his fan girls. I couldn't hear them but I had to at least see what was going on.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"Ikuto, I was thinking. Will you go out with me?"

_These fan girls never let up do they?_

"I'm sorry but no, I'm not going to go out with anyone at the moment and I don't even know you."

"Just as I thought, you like Alice, don't you."

"Right on the mark" Yoru whispered in my ear.

"It's none of your business who I like."

"That's fine but I still need to know something."

"What?" I was starting to get irritated and wanted her to go away

"I don't know if you noticed but Alice is over there." She said as she nodded to the side. "And I need to figure out what she thinks about you but the only way to do that is for me to kiss you." She quickly said as she ran up and kissed me.

I was too shocked to push her away but she quickly backed off "what the hell was that for?"

**Alice P.O.V**

I can't believe Ikuto and that girl were kissing! He didn't even push her away. I started thinking of how stupid that girl was when it hit me. Maybe he didn't pull away because he liked that girl. Tears began to form and quickly started to fall and I ran off while trying to hold back a sob. Ikuto didn't like me.

"Alice wait up!" my charas called after me.

"I should be happy for him, he has a girlfriend and I'm his best friend so I shouldn't get in his way. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't have feelings for him."

"That's not true!" shouted Ai but I wasn't paying attention to her

"I hate these feelings; they always make life so difficult. If love always brings anger then I never want to feel love again!"

**Ai P.O.V**

I knew something had to be done but I didn't know what.

"Lin, go get Ikuto and see if he can help sort things out!"

"Roger." And Lin flew off to go get Ikuto.

I went over to Alice but I had to stop because my egg was closing on me. _Oh no! I'm becoming an x-egg! Lin you better hurry up. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Pikapower555: Sorry that I took so long to update. I was busy with school and I even made a facebook page for anime. Message me and I'll give you the address. I hope you all like this chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"What was that noise? It sounded like someone was crying." It sounded like Alice and I immediately felt worried

"Ha! So I was right!"

"Right about what?"

"I knew this whole time that Alice liked you but I just had to make sure and well, I guess I was right."

"What the hell did you do to Alice?" I yelled, grabbing the girl by her shoulders

She laughed, "All I did was kiss you and made sure that she knows that you are way out of her league."

I pushed her away and ran towards Alice. _She likes me? Yeah right._

As I turned the corner I nearly ran straight into Lin.

"Lin, where is Alice? I need to talk to her."

"Ikuto! Ai told me to come get you. I think Ai is an x-egg now." Lin said as she collapsed on my shoulder.

"Who is Ai and why is she an x-egg?"

"Ai is Alice's new egg but after she saw… well you're going to have to ask Alice about that. Anyways we have to go find them!

As I followed her thoughts began to tumble around my head. _How could this have happened to Alice?_

**Alice P.O.V**

I heard a noise and spun around. I saw an x egg with a faint design under the x so I immediately knew that it was Ai. After I stood there for a second her egg cracked and she popped out only, she looked way different.

Her hair wasn't neat and instead of her black hair clips and red dress, she had an x clip in her hair and had some ripped jeans with a blood red shirt.

I was stunned. I put my hand over my mouth and fell to my knees. I felt like all my energy was drained.

"Ai?"

"Yo"

I looked around for Lin but couldn't find her anywhere.

I always saw people who had their eggs x-ed but I never knew it took all your energy out of you.

I could see Ai coming toward me as my vision blurred.

"Alice, I want to help you OK?" she whispered. "I'll make everything right."

At that moment I knew that I had to stay awake and as she flew off I reached out towards her, knowing exactly where she was going. "Ikuto" I mumbled as I blacked out.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

As Lin and I were heading towards Alice we were confronted by a shugo with an x on it.

"Ai?" Lin asked questionably.

"Hello Lin." She said it so mysteriously that it sent chills up my spine.

"So you're Ai. Where is Alice? I need to talk to her." I sternly asked.

"I really don't care and you know, neither does she. She never wants to see you again. After what you did she hates you.

I was shocked, I didn't want to believe it but she seemed so convincing.

"What the heck did I do to her?!"

Lin burst in, "Stop Ai! You can't get in the middle of this! You are going to hurt Alice!"

"SHUT UP! Nobody asked for your opinion."

Lin looked as if she was about to cry.

"Stop fighting and tell me what the heck is going on here, seriously." I said trying to help out Lin.

"No, I can't let you do anything else to her." As she spoke x-eggs came up from all around her. "The only way to get to her is to go through me which I doubt will happen."

As the eggs started shooting towards us Yoru and I did a character change and jumped away.

"I expected more of you." She smirked as more eggs came flying out of nowhere.

I couldn't take it anymore, "My heart, unlock!" as soon as I transformed the eggs came faster and faster towards me and I was running out of energy.

All of a sudden an egg hit me, then another, then another. I fell to the ground and felt pain all over.

Ai looked me in the eye, "Alice hates you and never wants to see you again. It would be easier if you never existed."

That's when I felt my chest start to burn. I felt my heart closing up. _Am I being x-ed out with Yoru inside? This can't be happening._ I thought as everything went black.

**Piakpower555: 'GASP' I wonder what could have happneded**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I am extremely sorry for not posting and I really have no excuse… This is the last chapter and I 'm really glad you all liked it. Please review and if there are any mistakes or info for future stories please say so. Allons-y!**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice P.O.V**

"No Ikuto!

I had just woken up a few minutes ago and was still exhausted. As soon as I was awake I went looking for Lin and Ikuto and had found him crouched down after being x-ed.

"Ai, what did you do to him?" I yelled as tears began to form and slowly fall down my cheeks.

"Hello Alice, I just did what was necessary after what he did to you." She said as calmly as ever.

"Alice, she x-ed Yoru and Ikuto!" I looked over to see Lin shooting towards me.

"Lin are you alright?"

"I'm fine but we have to save them!"

"Ok! My heart unlock!"

I grew a pair of white cat ears and a tail. I wore a small white dress that still let me jump around.

I ran towards Ikuto but he was too quick and slashed at me. I was finally able to get a closer look of him. He looked normal but instead of a cross he had an x and his eyes were sunken in.

I dodged the slashes at first but after the first few I got tired and he clawed my leg. I screamed in pain, I didn't think it would hurt this bad.

"Ikuto please stop! I want you to come back to me!" I turn to Ai, "what exactly did you tell him?"

"That's simple, that you hate him and that you never wanted to see him again."

I was shocked and felt my eyes start to water. _Why would he care that much about how I feel for him? I know we are friends but still… he wouldn't be x-ed just for that. _I thought as I started thinking of a plan

I tried to steady myself so I could talk to him.

"Ikuto, listen to me! Don't believe what Ai told you!" He ran to me and pinned me against a tree, his hands tightly around my shoulder. "Ai lied! I don't hate you I", my voice left me for I second. "I love you!" I choked out as tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Alice?" He asked questionably as his eyes turned normal and his transformation undid itself. He loosened his grip on me and looked at me for a second before passing out on me. I crumpled to the ground out of relief.

"Alice, I'm so sorry for what I did! It won't ever happen again. I was just trying to help." I looked over to see Ai but without an X. she ran straight into me and started hugging my arm

"It's ok Ai but next time don't try so hard, okay?" She looked up and nodded ferociously.

I stared at Ikuto as he began to wake.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning. Hey why am I asleep? And where-?" he cut himself off as memories came flying back. He looked at himself for a second and then at me.

"I am so sorry Alice. I was just so upset and I don't even know why I believed Ai"

"Hey it's ok. I'm at fault here to."

"But what you said was it true?"

I knew that question was coming and I also knew my answer.

"Yes it's true" I said barely over a whisper as I blushed.

I looked up at him and noticed how close we were. He pushed some hair to behind my ear and his hand lingered on my cheek as he leaned forward. About a million thoughts were going through my head at the moment all hoping that this was actually happening. I closed my eyes as he gently pushed his lips against mine. My heart raced even at the simple kiss. He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine.

"I love you too".

**END OF STORY**

**I know lame ending :p. I will try to write more stories but probably no more Ikuto, sorry.**


End file.
